Easter Egg Hunting
by darkestpowers-hp-46
Summary: Just a quick Easter One-Shot featuring four very special supernatural teenagers whom we all love. The gang has an Easter egg hunt, and, of course, it doesn't go exactly as planned. R&R!


**A/N It might be a little OOC, but I think I did pretty good on that section...um, not much else to say for this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

"Did you find one?" Chloe called, tugging her shoes on.

"No...I think they're all outside."

Chloe grinned. "You can't sniff them out?"

Derek scowled at her. "No. They're plastic."

"Yeah, but Kit said they would have something in them." She protested.

"I don't know what."

"So? You wouldn't notice if something smelled like plastic in the middle of the forest?"

I glowered at her and she offered a teasing grin. "Not unless the plastic smells strong."

She sighed. "Okay. Maybe I can get Liz..."

"Or maybe we could start looking."

She blushed a little bit, then nodded. "Right."

He led them out into the forest, listening for signs of Simon and Tori, who had left the house a little while ago. It didn't take long to pick up Simon's loud footsteps crashing through the undergrowth.

"Why would Dad hide them in the forest?" He heard Simon murmur under his breath. "That just gives Derek an advantage."

"You have me." He could hear the smirk in Tori's voice. "He probably figured they'd need all the help they could get."

Simon sighed. "Sure. How many did Dad say we had to find?"

"Seven."

"Okay... we have three. So how do we know they don't have the rest?"

Derek looked down at their basket, counting the eggs inside of it. Three. Which meant there was one more. He hurried Chloe along, murmuring that she should keep watch on the ground while he looked in the trees.

"They don't have all of them." Tori insisted. "Or they would've called us back in."

Simon snorted. "I think they might enjoy having you out of their hair for a while."

"Let me rephrase. _Chloe_ would've called us back in."

Simon stayed quiet and Derek refocused his attention on the treetops. Nothing stood out to him. And then he realised that Dad wouldn't have hid anything off the path, for Simon and Tori's sake. With a sigh, he conveyed his thought to Chloe.

"True." She agreed. "So which way's the path?"

He lifted his nose, sampling to see if he could catch the scent of some stranger who might enjoy walking through the forest. And then he realised something _else_- Simon and Tori would already _be _on the path. With a curse, he steered Chloe in their direction.

As they got closer, her less sensitive ears began picking up the sounds of Simon's noisy walking, and she turned a confused glance to Derek.

"What's that noise?"

"Simon."

"Simon and Tori are this way?"

He nodded, keeping them on track and listening for anything. They had gone about twenty more paces, landing them about two feet from the path, when they heard Tori yell.

"I found one!"

Derek swore, charging forward and pulling Chloe with him. They burst through the forest line, landing on the pathway. Derek's eye caught on the egg; bright blue with stripes, still lying in the shrub, and Chloe followed his gaze until she saw it too. And then everyone froze, eyeing each other cautiously.

Simon was the first to make a move, diving for it. Derek lunged after him, tackling him to the ground gently. Chloe started forward, sprinting as hard as she could, but Tori caught her in a binding spell before she could reach it, smirking and starting towards it herself. As Chloe struggled, Derek effortlessly pinned Simon, then scowled up at Tori before getting off of him and starting after her.

When he caught her in a football tackle, the spell broke, and Chloe started forward again. This time, it was Simon who tackled _her_, the two of them landing on the ground with a thump. He grinned, reaching over her head to pluck it from the branch and-

Derek pulled him off of her. Chloe scrambled up, reaching for it at the same time as Tori. Their hands wrapped around it at the same time. Tori scowled, free hand lifting as she prepared for a knockback spell. Predicting the move, Chloe angled herself until she was standing next to the young witch, where no spell could harm her without harming the caster.

Still, she was outclassed. Tori pulled, prying Chloe's fingers from the egg one by one, but if there was one thing she'd learned about Chloe, it was that she was stubborn as hell.

"Let it go, Chloe." She snarled, pulling harder.

Chloe resisted, digging her feet in and throwing all her weight backwards, fingers firmly wrapped around the egg. But her fingers were slipping. She could feel the egg freeing itself from her grasp, ever so slowly...just a little bit more until finally it was out of her hands.

"Woah!"

Everyone stopped, turning towards the noise. Derek growled gently, and Tori lifted one hand, keeping the other wrapped around the egg. The intruder lifted his hands and Derek stopped growling as he caught proper sight of the figure, turning his attention back to Simon. Kit picked his way through the undergrowth until he was standing beside Chloe and Tori, then grinned.

"I didn't think _you_ would be the ones to fight over it." He said, shooting a glance at Simon and Derek. "Tori got it? That was kind of an unfair fight, don't you think?"

Tori scowled. "It was Chloe or wolf-boy. And I kind of like my hand attached to my body, thanks."

Kit sighed, then held his hands out for the baskets. Chloe handed him hers and Derek's, and Tori followed suit with hers and Simon's, dropping the new-found egg inside.

"Simon and Tori won, then?"

Tori smirked. "Of course we did."

Kit smiled, holding out two blue ribbons in one hand. "Congratulations."

"Wait," Simon started, nudging Derek off him and pushing himself up. "We get _ribbons_?"

Kit frowned. "What'd you think you'd get?"

"Um, the prizes in the eggs we collected?"

Kit laughed. "No, we're going to divvy those up. Let's see... one each?"

Derek scowled. "There're only four of us, Dad."

"Nope. There're six, since we're counting Lauren and myself. And I guess," He grinned. "Since I hid them, I'll get the extra one."

"_What?_" Tori exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how hard we looked for those? You made us walk through this God-forsaken forest. Why should you get it?!"

"You're right..." He attempted a straight face, but the twitching of his lips betrayed him. "Maybe I should give it to Lauren."

Tori's scowl deepened, and Kit laughed.

"Okay, fine. I'll let you guys share it." He held it out in his open palm.

Nothing could beat the look of surprise on his face as all four teens launched themselves at it at once.

**A/N Horrible? Brilliant? Decent enough? Reviews are always appreciated :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
